The Clock Tower
by 13thprotector
Summary: Roxas leaves the Organization XIII and goes to live in Twilight Town. He meets a girl that goes in the store he works at and he begins to like her.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

In a town, not so far off, a young boy lived in a waking bliss. He often wandered about himself and wandered around. In time he grew up, his friends all went away and now he wanders around.

He left his big open city to go to a small town, named Twilight Town. He took up a small job at a shop to earn some munny just to pay his bills. At the job he met a girl that came in as a regular, she often wore white and her outfit was usually a dress. He talked to her plenty and felt himself fall for her. She would just smile and go about her business.

**Chapter 1**:

_**Beginnings**_

In the Town that Never Was, Roxas loomed from store to store looking for a fresh stock of ice cream. He found Axel lingering around the coffee shop with Larxen, he didn't want to talk to them at the moment, he wasn't in the mood.

"YO, Roxas!" Axel's voice startled him a bit.

"Axel, I didn't notice you there." Roxas lied through his teeth, but Axel didn't notice.

"You wanna go to the bar and make a big fuss up with Xemnas?" Axel asked a bit enthusiastically as he shoved Laxene away to get up.

She snapped at him when he did so, "Hey! Watch it Axel!"

"Get, Larxy!" He snapped back and she got up and walked away, "So, you in for it Roxas?"

Roxas hesitated and gave a sigh, "No, Axel, I can't, I've got work."

"Suit yourself, you can just go sit around in the round room with ol' Xiggy and watch Vexen pull stuff out of his head."

Roxas gave a smirk and walked off and out the door. He didn't know what he was doing in this place. He went back to the castle and went to his room. Kingdom Hearts was completely visible from the window, his Keyblade laid against the side of the wall.

He went to his closet and changed his clothes and called up a corridor of darkness to leave.

He came up in a forest and he walked around looking to and fro. He liked it in the forest, it was quieter than the castle and birds flew down and reviled a wall. He wondered what was behind the wall and he saw a big hole. Through the hole showed Twilight Town, he should have known where he was but he felt a bit happy. There were no Heartless, no Organization, no Nobodies.

He decided, it was time to leave the Organization, if not but for a little time.

He checked his pockets and found a note,

_Dear Roxas,_

_I know you'd say no to me borrowing some munny, and I know you hid it so when I found your hiding spot I took it all._

_Hope you're not mad,_

_Axel_

Roxas was furious and wanted to hurt Axel for doing that, but well he couldn't go back now.

He went to an apartment complex around the alleys and walked up to the person in charge of it all.

"Good evening sir, how may I help you today?"

"Uh, yeah, could I get an apartment here?" he asked the front desk girl as she sorted through paperwork.

"Sure, we just so happen to have one open, now will you be paying now or..."

He cut her off, "I'll be paying later, once I have got a job."

"Alright, just sign here and I'll get your key."

Later on he was in the apartment and he walked around the newly refurbished room and found a pamphlet that said welcome to Twilight Town. It showed things that he never knew was in the town, sure he came on missions, but he never got to mingle with people or look around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Grand Master**_

Roxas wandered around the town looking for a job. He couldn't seem to find any fliers around. People looked at him a bit awkwardly and he shrugged on through the dark alley to the sandlot.

Down to the end of the alley and down the stairs he heard some banging and voices.

"Haha, you just can't seem to keep that ball in the air."

"You're one to talk, you can't even run fast!"

"You two guys are a couple of clowns."

Roxas looked over to them and saw it was the kids, about the same age as him. Two boys and one girl were playing Grandstander in the Sandlot.

The blond boy noticed Roxas watching them, "What you think you can do better?"

Roxas was bewildered, "Who me?"

"Yeah you! You think you can do better?"

"Hayner, stop picking on that guy!" the girl yelled at the blond boy.

"Well he's looking at us like he's big stuff!" Hayner yelled back.

Roxas stood up and looked at Hayner, "Sure I'll try."

"Whoa man, do you even know how to play?" The dark haired boy asked with enthusiasm.

"How hard can it be?" Roxas asked with a cool attitude about it.

"See how many times you can hit the ball with it in the air with out it touching the ground five times." the dark haired boy said.

Roxas walked up to the ball and he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Here, you need to use a struggle bat." Hayner shoved the bat into Roxas's chest.

Roxas got down in an attacking position as the three kids walked back to the side walk. He got ready and Hayner yelled out, "GO!"

Roxas swung the bat upwards sending the ball into the air and he jumped up and slammed it over to the wall.

He landed on the ground and ran up to the ball falling dangerously close to the ground, and he propelled it higher than the buildings and he jumped up and slammed the bat into it enough that the ball and himself seemed to float in the air.

To the kids' amazement to how good he was the started to cheer him on.

The girl cried out, "Come on guy, you can do it!"

The dark haired boy yelled, "Doin' great man, keep it up!"

Hayner just sat there pouting.

Roxas made one mistake as he launched the ball to the ground just to have it bounce back up into the air. Roxas dropped and rolled over to where the ball would land again and he would miss it just as it hit the ground again.

"Oh no, he's messing up!" the dark haired boy grabbed his hair and pulled on it.

Roxas got up from his stumble and started over and hammered at it to make it go back up into the air. He reared back and struck it on the side and it flew right pas t Hayner's head.

"Watch it man! You could have taken my head off!" Hayner yelled in terror and fell to the ground.

A few minutes passed and Roxas had deflated the ball. "Whoa! That was some amazing grandstanding!" The dark haired cried out and waved his hands in the air.

"Just amazing! You blew my mind away." the girl said clapping her hands together.

Roxas shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

Hayner got up and walked over to Roxas, "I gotta hand it to you, what's your name?"

"Roxas,"

The other two broke in, "I'm Olette," the girl spoke first followed by the dark haired boy, "I'm Pence, nice to meet you."

Hayner broke through, "I'm Hayner, you new here?"

Roxas looked away remembering the first few days in the Organization and most of his missions, "I've been around a bit, but I finally decided to settle down."

"Cool, so you plan on workin' some where, because the armor shop is looking for help." Hayner asked.

"I was looking for a job..." Roxas said but was inturrupted.

"Well you could always go to the Candy Shop or do street performance." Pence said.

Roxas got in his thinking position and said, "Well, I'll look into it." He turned and waved good bye and walked to the main area, he walked a bit to the ramp and the trolly rolled by right past him.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

**Sinister Sundown**

Roxas loomed around the Tramcom, and he took a look at the poster for jobs. He saw that there was a job at Sunset Hill that was looking for workers. Roxas decided that the underground tunnels were easier to get there so he made his way down into the sewage.

About half way into the tunnels he felt a presence behind him. He stopped short and didn't turn at all. "Axel."

The tall red head walked up a bit, "Roxas, what's this about trying to live here!"

"Look, Axel, I'm just tiered."

"Doesn't look like it to me. Look, Roxas, we're Nobodies, we can't live with people who have hearts!" The red head said to the blond.

Now the blond turned to Axel, "Axel, I just wanted a bit of freedom."

"Look, now you have Xion trying to leave too! Demyx... well, he's always wanted to leave, but that's beside the point!" Axel said trying to convince him.

Roxas gave a disgusted look and started to walk off. A wall of fire kept him from moving a muscle. "I guess there's just no other way then, Axel." He quickly turned to the red head and unleashed his twin keys onto him.

Axel was startled with the attack and was thrown through his own wall. Roxas jumped over the fire that hid Axel and he glared down at the man. Roxas readied his final blow but he stopped short, "You're not worth my time."

Axel sat up and yelled, "You can't run from your problems Roxas!" The blond ignored him and kept walking until his keys met an area without danger.

When Roxas reached the end of the tunnel, he could see a light at the end. Unfortunately it lead to another dark tunnel. He looked around but he saw nothing short of a room. There was a light moaning sound that came from the waterfall in the room, but he thought it was nothing more than the air vent.

Roxas turned his back on the noise and walked off to Sunset Hill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Shadow of the Waterfall**

Roxas continued his walk around the the street, enjoying the nice sunset before dark. He thought a bit to take the train back to town and then he caught a glimpse of a girl walking around. She had a white dress on and had long golden blond hair.

Roxas was a bit startled when he saw her sitting at the small waterfall looking into her reflection. She saw him in the reflection and smiled to him and turned to meet him. She looked a bit shy and reserved, but she also seemed to have a spirit in her leap as she got up and walked over to Roxas.

"Who might you be? I know I haven't seen you around." she said in a soft voice.

Roxas jumped a bit at her and he began to have a bit of sweat that wanted to go down, "Uh, I'm Roxas, who are you?" he asked.

"Why, I'm Namine. It's nice to meet you Roxas, are you new to this town?"

"I've been around, but I just recently moved here." he said with a bit of a gulp.

"You seem nervous, are you running a fever or something?"

"What? No, I'm not..." he said with a bit of a fright.

"Really? Because you're turning red."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you're not trying to hit on me are you?"

"No, I was... I was just curious."

"Curious about what?"

He had to pause for a moment, "I uh, I was curious about the.. the waterfall, yeah. I heard it's suppose to have a shadow person to live in it."

Namine seemed interested, "I heard that too. I come here everyday so I can see it, but it never comes."

"Maybe I should give it a try." he said with a confident smile.

"You? What could you do?" Namine asked with a shyly face.

"I'm not sure, but if it's a shadow person I might be able to take care of it."

"I just wanted to see it."

"Oh," Roxas said a bit confused.

"Alright, you give it a try." Namine said pointing to the waterfall.

Roxas went up to the waterfall and looked deep into it. His reflection was vividly seen in the fast rushing water. Roxas turned back to Namine as though he'd given up. Suddenly as Roxas started to walk away from the waterfall, Namine gave out a scream as the reflection of Roxas stuck it's hand out of the waterfall and braced it on the stone wall. Another hand came up and braced on the wall and pulled out of the water as a shadowy figure.

"Heartless?" Roxas shouted as he summoned his keyblade.

The terrible monster started to eye Namine. It looked at Roxas who had summoned his Twilight Blaze Keyblade, then back to Namine. The beast leaped for her, but was stopped by a fiery blaze. Roxas had defended the girl against the mimic heartless. The mimic looked back at Roxas and then charged at him.

"Namine, take cover!" he said as he swung the key at the blackened monster.

The beast retreated and backflipped to a safe distance. It looked at the keyblade and summoned a weapon that looked just like it. Roxas was startled by the appearance of the weapon and he braced himself to battle against the thing.

It swiped at him with the bladed side of it but it was easily dodged. Then Roxas made a hit on it and the hit burst into red and golden flames. The heartless backed off and winced with pain as it through down the mimic keyblade and leaped for Roxas with it's claws out forward. It didn't take much for Roxas to defeat the thing, he just swung his Twilight Blaze up into the air and cut it into half.

The Heartless fell before him, cut in half, it squirmed in fear and terror before it dematerialized and let a heart got to Kingdom Hearts.

Namine came up and hugged Roxas, "You saved me!" she was shaking in fear and excitement.

"Didn't take much, that thing had a few tricks up it's sleeve but it was still weaker than most of them."

Namine looked up and met his gaze with a bit of fright, "There are more of them?"

"There are."

"Could you tell me a bit about the others? I must be a bit curious myself." she said with a smile.

"I have a book you could borrow, it was my journal back when..." he paused remembering the organization, "before I moved here."

"Did you live in another world before you came here?"

"Another world, you could say that."

"I haven't been to another world, but I think I'd like to go to some someday."

Roxas looked off into the setting sun, the sky began to grow dark and the people began to turn into their homes. "Why don't I meet you somewhere tomorrow, I could show you my journal and you could borrow it for a while."

"Alright, I'll meet you up over there on Sunset Hill, be here tomorrow at six ok."

"Yeah."

Roxas walked off to the train station so he could get back to the apartment that he had rented out. Roxas got on the small train and sat down. He looked at all the faces on the small train and he began to dose off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Mysterious Man**

Roxas awoke as the train made an abrupt stop. Roxas was jolted off his seat and he fell to the floor. As he picked himself up he found that the train had stopped at Station Plaza and the conductor had been yelling to him for a while now.

Roxas quickly got off the train and started for the door. He only just noticed by a split second, a man who wore the Organization cloak, but when he turned to him, he was gone.

"Starting to get paranoid." he said with a heavy sigh of relief.

"Not quite." a voice said from behind.

Roxas quickly turned to face his assailant, "Who are you!"

"Does it really matter? I'm here for you." the man said as he let his silvery hair flow out as the hood went down.

"Must be that impostor I heard about before I left." he said smugly.

"Impostor? You're the one with no heart, you can't even feel love for poor little Namine, no matter how much you want." That one phrase touched a nerve.

He stiffened and started to show anger to the man, "What do you know!"

"That I need you to help Sora."

"Sora? What's all this got to do with Sora!"

"What do you need to know?" he man spoke loosely and tentatively.

Roxas was getting irritated at the man and summoned his Oblivion Keyblade, "Tell me what's this about!"

With the threat, the man summoned a weapon of his own, it was shorter and looked more like a wing.

The man started to charge at Roxas, just to be stopped by another person in black, "Xion!" Roxas called out as the new cloaked figure knocked the man away with her kingdom key.

"Roxas, what are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you." the girl ran up to him letting her hood fall over showing her short black hair and young face show through.

"Xion, I got tired." he said lowering his head .

"Tired? Tired of what?"

"I got tired of fighting, the heartless, all those hearts it was pointless, it is pointless." he said with a shouty way of doing so.

Xion felt afraid and backed away a bit, "But, what about me? What about Axel? Did we mean nothing?"

"No, that's not what..." he tried to plead with her but she cut him off.

"That's not what? You didn't care about us, did you?"

The man walked up behind Xion and went up to Roxas, "Got some guts the both of you, but I'll be back." he disappeared into a burst of dark flames.

Roxas and Xion both watched as he left, then Xion embraced Roxas in a hug, "Roxas please come back, you were always there to bring me back and now I need to be here to bring you back!"

Shaking his head, Roxas responded, "No, I cannot. I said that we could all just leave couldn't we?"

"It's not as easy as that, Roxas please come back!"

He started to walk off and he looked back, "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave the Organization too."

His words echoed in Xion's head as she dropped to her knees watching him go into the dark of the night.


End file.
